All In The Past
by Mokuba12
Summary: Kaido-onii-chan is a big tough brother right? And he doesnt REALLY care what happens to his brothers, does he? What about in the past? How is everything then?
1. Bedtime Tickles

Boo yeah! I am finally writing a SC fic. Go me! Next is Bleach, or Digimon... Anywho, thats not the point.

This is Kaido's (The oldest brother) Point Of View.

This is basically a recall of memories (That I made up, cause I thought thems was cuuuute)

I no own SC, If I did, Tadase would actually be capable of dominating the world and Ikuto would not have blue hair... *Sucks air in*

Enjoys!

* * *

Being the oldest of five boys, things can get kind of crazy from time to time. And in all honesty, I really dont feel like Im related to any of them, execpt the baby. And being seventeen is just an excuse for my parents to go out and enjoy themselves, while Im on baby sitting duty. I mean Shusui, isnt a problem, he is sixteen, and probably more responsible than me.

Unkai is fourteen and usually spends more time away from home than at it, and Rento, well, is Rento, which means he sits in his room, or harrasses someone for about five minutes. That is, unless the person is Kukai, the baby, he's seven. And even though Rento's only ten, I still dont think he should be off the child leash. When he bugs Kukai, it lasts for two minutes, if that, then Kukai comes running for Shusui or me, Rento not far behind, still torturing him. Kukai is the only one I feel like I am really related to, he and I are both energetic, and love sports. Shusui would marry a book if he could Im sure. Unkai well, Im not entirely sure since I dont really see him. Rento... just, dont.

"Kaido-onii-chan!" Kukai shouts from somewhere down the hall, "Make Rento stop!" I had to smile. He's been running to my room more offen than not. In your face Shusui! I mean, Kukai's my baby brother, and I love him, more than he knows - if he knows at all. I dont think Ive ever said that to him, though I show him in little ways. I am, afterall, suppose to be his tough big brother.

I step out into the hall just as Kukai has been cornered at the other end, "Rento!" I demand, "Enough! Go back to your room!"

Rento looked at me for a breif moment, and in that time Kukai, had slid between his legs and dashed for me. I hauled him up, like mom used to do for me when I was little, and he hid his face in my shoulder, I glared at Rento, "Room, now!" I heard him mumble something and dissapear down the stairs.

I look down at Kukai, in his fuzzy pajamas, "You all good, kiddo?"

He nodds into my shoulder. "Good. What did he do this time?" I sigh, something new I'm going to guess.

Kukai pulls his head out of my shoulder, looks at me with his eyes wide and pratically screams, "He tickled me! And I was asleep!"

I smiled, "Like this?" and I let my fingers drag across the bare skin of his stomach, from thowing his arms up.

He giggled and squirmed in my grasp, "S-stop! N-No! K-kaido-o-onii-cha-an!" he was trying to pull his shirt back down in the midst of his giggling and squirming. I stopped, thinking I'd eventually end up dropping him. Which, would not be good - for either of us.

I set him back down, "Go back to your room, and get some sleep, its nine. Waaay past your bedtime." his bedtime was eight, I knew I was exaggerating, I usually did when it came to time.

I was not expecting this, "Kaido-onii-chan, Will you read me a story? In... Your room?" I had been ready for him to point out my exaggeration, but not that.

"Why in my room?" I asked, though I figured it had something to do with Rento.

"Just cuz, I like your room." Kukai shrugged, his hair wilder than usual, and he would not look me in the eye.

I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding, he was my baby brother, and obviously did not want to be near Rento again, how could I say no? "Sure, what story?" and as I turned around to walk back to my room, I felt his tiny hand latch onto mine, and his tiny voice say "Doesnt matter."

* * *

AWWWWWW, dont worry, I continues... If you like it! People tell me Im like Kukai, cause I kick butt in sports (even the ones I dont like), Im waaaaaaay to hyper, and sometimes, I just have to run!

REVIEW! I gives you cookies. Or Ill sick Rento on you.


	2. Peaceful Slumber

I dont own SC, Or Robert Munch. That'd be cool though.

My mom actually use to read me that book, and while I was looking for my soccer book I found it and asked her to read it to me. Im in highschool. But I will never forget the smile it left on her face.

* * *

I'd read him the book, that mom usually reads him when he wont go to sleep, _Love You Forever._

_"Then he went into the room, where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._

_And while he rocked her he sang, I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be._

The End" I finished. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, with my back to my four pillows against the wall. Kukai was sitting in my lap, with the book over near his chest, where I could still read it from above his head.

I looked down at him as I set the book aside. And smiled. He fell asleep. I didnt really trust Rento, so I pulled Kukai into my arms as I stood up, and set him back down onto my bed, covered him up, and kissed his tiny forehead.

**I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby brother you'll be.** I thought in my head and laughed. Walking down the stairs, I heard some bickering coming from the living room.

"No! You hid the remote! Jerk!" That was Unkai, and he'd better not be arguing with Shusui.

"I did not!" Rento shouted back, "You just lost it, baka!" Their shouting was sure to wake the just-fallen-asleep baby brother.

I stepped in, "Both of you," I said sternly, "Shut it. Kukai just fell asleep **again**, thanks to someone waking him up," I glared at Rento, who shrank back, "and not to mention, it's going on ten pm, so get. To. Bed!" I looked at them, they were obviously ready for bed, Rento in matching silk set pjs and Unkai in boxer shorts and a tee-shirt.

"I'd said you'd be down, and I'd also said to get to bed, but they just wouldnt listen." Shusui walked in from the kitchen, and with a yawn I noticed he didnt have his glasses, which meant he'd been trying to get some sleep.

"So," I said beginning to count with my fingers, "Rento, you tonight alone, have, woke up Kukai, started a fight with Unkai, and disobeyed Shusui." Unkai opened his mouth, "And **don't** even get me started with you! Rento is younger! You know he's just being a smart mouth! Go to bed, both of you now. Before I drag you there by your ear."

Rento looked at me with a scared expression, covered his ears, then dashed for his room. Unkai, casually, but very tense, walked past me, and up the stairs. They both knew I would do it too.

"Goodnight Shusui." I smiled at him. It was hard to be hateful to one of two brothers that didnt annoy me up the wall and back.

"Sweet dreams Kaido." he took a step away, "By the way, what happened with Kukai? I heard you shouting at Rento earlier."

"Rento tickled Kukai until he woke up, Kukai came to me, I dealt with it, and hes asleep in my room." I said aiming for the stairs.

"Your room?" Shusui said with disbelief, did he want it to be only one brother that didnt annoy me?

"Yes, my room. There a problem?" I half snarled.

"No, just a surprise is all. Goodnight." and he walked away.

I climbed the stairs, and walked the length of the hall to my room, where Kukai was still curled up in my bed. He was so innocent. I crawled in next to him. Careful not to wake him. I layed there, with a dim light, so I could see him. I fell asleep watching his chest rise and fall, with every tiny breath he took.

* * *

Okay, story will go on from here too. Dont stop reading!

Review, okay? I respond faster to those, not followers or favorites.


	3. Accepting Reality

Oh wow! Its been forever huh? Hope you hadn't given up on me! Well i'd like to take a minute here so bear with me;

4ever, I do realize that the cuteness isn't how they act. But this is of course before we meet them. The only known thing about them is the 'Kaido lost Kukais soccer ball and then found it AND built a soccer net for him' flashback so I like to think before that it was all adorable ness and such. Now as it progresses the fluffy bits tone down because I do plan on ending in the reality of the show. And as Shusui says 'Kukai doesn't like to be coddled.'

That is all! Enjoy!

* * *

It was amazing how time went by. Really, one day I'm tucking Kukai in and it feels like the next I'm standing with our parents and brothers watching him go into kindergarten. It sort of makes me feel like I'll be forgotten soon – with all his new friends I know he'll make. I know it's for the best, since I know I can't be around to pick him up forever. And I also know there will come a day when he doesn't want me there.

I've tried to distance myself a bit, that way when that day comes – it might not hurt as much. I've been colder to him. I no longer let him sleep in my room. I no longer kiss him or hug him. Sometimes I yell at him, and it's not like I mean the things I say. I just don't know if I can just let him leave my side.

I've taught him how to play soccer. He cries because I always beat him. That's just the case now.

"Kaido," Kukai says yanking my sleeve, "Soccer? Now?"

I look at him, "In a little bit, I'm busy."

He frowns at me, "No you're not. You've been sitting on the couch for a long time!"

"So?!" I suddenly shout making him jump a little, "Ever think I don't want to play soccer with you?"

His eyes water up and I bite back an apology, "Fine," I say instead, "Let's go."

He brightens up immediately, "Will you go easy on me?"

"Maybe." I smirk at him.

He just frowns at me.

We use the wall as our goal, since we don't actually have a net. He starts off and I have to admit – he is getting pretty good. I run out and steal the ball from him. He tries as hard as he can to keep up with me. It's probably really hard for him since I'm twice his size and constantly spinning around him. I shoot and it hits dead on. I cheer for myself.

He looks at me, "You said you'd go easy!"

"I said maybe little brother." He frowns at me. But then he goes to kick the ball, however I move faster and steal it. He didn't stop though, so he tripped and fell scraping his knee. I felt so bad though so I couldn't help it when I picked him up and told him to stop crying.

"Shh." I said pulling him into my chest, "You're okay."

He grabbed my shirt and cried more, "Don't you hate me?"

I pulled back so I could see his tiny face, "What? Why would I hate you?"

"You're acting different! This is the first time that you really cared about me since I started kindergarten!" he whined, so he had noticed something different.

I smiled at him gently as I kissed his forehead, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you Kukai. Don't forget that."

He swatted at me to put him down after I kissed him. Maybe he grew up a little after all? I took him back into the house and put a band aid on his knee, ignoring the looks from my other brothers.

It was still obvious he wouldn't need me some day. That was inevitable. I had already accepted that. I had to, being the oldest of five – it happened a lot.

* * *

Well, sorry it's short! Been a while and i'm trying to get back into Kaido's POV. Is it working? R&R!


	4. The Truth Is

I'm making up for lost time here people! I hate to say that I only have a few chapters - four at the max. before I'm done here.

* * *

In a few weeks it was Kukai's birthday. His sixth birthday to be exact. Unkai and Rento had a huge surprise party ready in hand. Complete with a bouncy castle – that I had no idea where they were going to put it – and had invited every kid Kukai knew. The cake was huge I knew that much already though I had no idea what was going to be on it. They had grown up but still had their immature nature.

I walked into Kukai's room and he was asleep, although it was 6am on a Saturday. I borrowed his soccer ball and kicked it around in the backyard. I kicked it so hard it…. Went over the fence and into the forest thing behind the yard. Who knew what was in there? I couldn't go get it. But I'd feel terrible if I left it. It gave me the chance to see if he could hate me. If there was a chance…

"Kaido!" he shouted down the stairs, "Have you seen my ball!?" he ran over to me.

"I got rid of it." I shrugged, I walked out of the house, he followed.

Stopping in front of me he stomped his foot, "What're you talking about!? Where's my ball?"

"I threw it away, cause you're always flappin' that big mouth of yours." He looked like he would cry and scream at me, and I hated myself for this but I knew it was for the best, "Got a problem?"

"I hate you! I am never talking you again!" and he ran off crying. Inside I was crying as well.

He must have really meant it, because every time I walked into a room he walked out and vise versa. It went on for a week and a half and I couldn't stand it.

In the middle of the night I would go to the garage and work on a net I was building for him. It was basically out of old junk I found so it wasn't going to be the greatest thing ever but it would stop him from playing on the street.

When his birthday came around I walked into his room at 8am and told him to get up.

He didn't say anything back.

"Kukai…. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I have a surprise for you… Come on." He slowly followed me outside. When his eyes caught sight of the net, his whole face lit up.

"What's this? A soccer net?" he said, the first time his voice had been directed at me in 2 weeks.

I walked over still covered in dirt from last night's expedition into the trees, and placed a ball on his head, "I made it out of some stuff lying around. It's basically recycled so don't go thinking I went out of my way. Now you don't have to practice kicking on the street."

His hands took the ball off his head and he gasped, "My ball!?" he turned and I knew he was smiling at me. In a way an angel would cry to. He was so innocent and so pure. So unlike any of my other brothers, I knew I could never accept reality.

He laughed, "Let's play!"

I smiled down at him, "Not right now." He frowned so I picked him up and put him on my shoulders, "We have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

When I walked in with him on my shoulders he saw the cake immediately. He began laughing. I had to as well, in spite of myself. The cake had Kukai beating me in soccer on it. I pulled him off my shoulders and set him in a chair, I ruffled his hair and whispered, "Happy birthday baby brother…"

It occurred to me that I obviously needed him more than he needed me. I also realized – that was okay with me. As long as he had me, I'd be his older brother.

* * *

Yep. this is me getting all sentimental. Oh well!

R&R! And yes I used the dialogue from SC.


End file.
